


My Obsession

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your mind plays tricks on you, when your dreams feel like reality and yet reality evades you.  Do you give in or live out your obsessions in real life. Jake & Bella sensual short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N – ok so another crazy idea came to mind with this fic. It will have multiple chapters but it is slightly comedic and lemony. Hope you enjoy it!

What’s the difference between obsession and desire? Can you have both without seeming like a complete stalker? Can you feel both at the same time? Can your desire cause you to be obsessed? Is it bad to obsess too much over something that seems so unattainable? Maybe obsession is a negative way to describe how you feel; maybe it’s more of a lust feeling rather than an obsession. 

You’ve never been one to pry into other people’s lives but your find yourself intrigued over this person. Your once boring life seems full of excitement over his intriguing lifestyle. If anyone saw you now they would label you a stalker, peeping tom, even loved crazed but you didn’t see yourself that way. You saw yourself as a caring, thoughtful and interested neighbor. 

Where do the lines blur between obsession and stalking? It wasn’t like you called him or followed him but you found yourself peeking out of your bedroom window just to catch a glance of his naked body as he changed. Stalking no, obsessing maybe. You created a world inside your boring one where you and he were entwined in complete passion and lost to the ways of sexual exploration. You were happy in this world because in this world, he was your God and you were his loyal servant. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You find yourself in an awkward predicament. Your life has been completely mundane and you are starting to find that normalcy is completely over rated. You decide in your infinite wisdom to find a place of your own. You decide that at the tender age of twenty-five that maybe you should remove your mouth from your mother’s tit and find a place of your own. 

Surprisingly, living with your parents had allotted you the ability to save so instead of moving into a rodent infested apartment building, you are able to finance a one-bedroom house in the neighboring town. Sure it’s not exactly as far as you wanted to be from the parental units but at the same time, it was just far enough to start off fresh. Today would mark a new day in your life. You were free from the demands of your parents and you were officially ordained an adult. 

Bella stood amongst the stacks of boxes in her new house. She didn’t know the first thing about maintaining a house or living on her own but she was sure it couldn’t be too complicated. Her parents told her that if she wanted to be an adult than she should act like one by doing everything on her own and that included unpacking. 

After unpacking her bedroom and living room, she realized she wasn’t nearly as prepared to live in a house, as she should be. The thought of all the items she had to purchase to make the house look somewhat presentable was both scary and annoying. She had saved enough money to live two months bill free but had hoped she would find a job before she had to dip into her savings. 

She plopped on the couch and made a few calls so that by tomorrow, she had phone, Internet and cable service coming to do their hookups. She was pleased by the distraction of the local pizza guy as he dropped off her little cheesy piece of heaven.

After devouring half the pie she made her way up to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She couldn’t help but gaze out the window and notice her neighbor still painting the side of his house.

She looked at the clock and then back out outside. It was nearly nine and he was still painting? Her curiosity was peaked so she walked over to the window to get a better look. When her eyes were more focused and his stature came into view, Bella nearly fell to her knees in awe.

Her neighbor was a GOD! The man was painting half naked and she had a front seat view of his well-defined muscular back and tight waist all the way down to his partially exposed thighs and calves. His forearm flexed with each push of the roller and the sweat forming around his neck dripped painfully slow down the curvatures of his body. Bella wished she had a rag to offer this man just so she could feel his muscles between her fingers. 

She wasn’t sure how long she gloated over his fine body but before she could pull away and go unnoticed, he turned around quickly and noticed her watching him. His radiant smile nearly blinded her as he waved his hand hello. Bella nearly toppled over her own feet trying to move away from the window but who was she kidding? He caught her and he at least had the decency to wave so she didn’t look like a total stalker. 

Bella waved back nervously as she pulled away from the window. She smacked herself for how stalkerella she looked at that moment. Real nice Bella. Stalk much? She thought to herself. 

Damn! First night in the new place and she was still making old mistakes, just great!

She lied down in bed and hoped that her neighbor didn’t think she was a total psycho on their first meeting. She had time to make a lasting impression right? God did she want to make a lasting impression on his fine ass. What she wouldn’t give for his slow strokes anywhere on her body. Her exhausted body brought sleep on a few moments later but her mind was far from having its way with her.

The creaking of the house woke Bella up from her peaceful sleep and made her nervous beyond belief. She reached over and turned the lamp on hoping it would scare off whomever might be lucking around the house. She knew old houses had a tendency of making funny noises as the wood settled but the creaks seemed to resound in a pattern like someone was walking about. 

She slid off the bed and reached for the only thing close enough to act as an object, her hairbrush. She moved past the door and noticed the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. A normal person would have ran downstairs and called the cops but not Bella. Bella knew if she could make it to the door and block it then she could call the cops without worrying if this perpetrator would come up behind her and sock her one. 

She tiptoed down the hallway and stood right outside the bathroom door. Her senses were teased by the smells of Irish Spring soap and baby powder as she went to grab the handle to the door.

Before she could turn the knob, the door opened and what she saw in front of her made her nearly collapse onto her knees with shock. Her hand still extended out and trembling with all kinds of emotions flooding both her mind and body, she stared at a very naked, well defined, cock the size of a Nathan’s extra long hot dog, man standing right in front of her. 

Without warning he pulled her into the bathroom, shut the door and pressed her firmly against the wall. “Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to join me in the festivities?” he whispered.

His breath was so warm and inviting as it teased the small hairs on the side of her neck. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his big smooth hands rubbed against her stomach and his fingers inched just below her pajama bottoms.

She felt her body giving into his touch but at the same time, she didn’t know how he got there, why he was there and who he actually was. All she knew was he was fucking smoking hot and she was willing to be his sex slave if he would have her. Was she desperate? Yes. Did she need to get laid? Yes. But did her stubborn conscious decide that now was a good time to intercede? A big old fat yes to that too.

“Wait…wait…I don’t even know you. I mean I don’t even know your name,” she moaned in an effort to pause his sexual advances but not putting nearly enough effort as she should.

“Jake. My name is Jake. Now are you going to help me get this paint off or are you going to stand there and watch me take it off myself? 

There was a brief pause and then he continued “I know what you want Bella. Your mind screams its commands and I willfully obey. Give in to the fantasy babe.”

He stepped back into the shower motioning with his finger for her to join. Her mind was saying no but her body was screaming yes so she decided to lock her subconscious away for a bit while her primal desire came out to play. She disrobed as she moved towards the tub and stepped in. He wasted no time pulling her under the steamy shower and attacking her neck with his lips.

The feel of his hard erection against her core made her body cream on contact and her hands instinctually wrap around his waist and gripped his ass.

“Getting feisty on me huh my timid Bella? Two can play at that,” he whispered as he pulled her up by her ass, turned them around and slammed her against the wet tiles of the shower walls.

“Oh God Jake! Play away” she moaned when she felt his heated tongue latch on to her nipple and tug. Her hands laced through his hot wet hair as the water poured on their naked bodies and the sexual tension grew.

His lips moved up her chest and onto her neck. His soft gentle strokes became more fevered and within moments, she felt his firmness dive deep with her causing her nails to dig into his back. She felt him smile into her chest as he rocked his body in and out of her making her moan in ecstasy.

His firm thrust drove her body to climax quickly as she leaned her head into the crook of his neck as her body shook violently at his driving force.

“Damn Bella. I didn’t think I could get any wetter but your body is so fucking juicy babe.” 

“Fuck” she screamed as her orgasm continued to course through her body and leave her body lymph within his arms. 

Her body fell back against the wall in surrender to his continued pleasure. He never paused in his assault of her body. His body demanded another climax while she was just trying to regain her strength from the wonderment of the first one. She looked up to the ceiling as she felt her pleasure build once again. The water falling from the showerhead seemed to come down on her like a heavy downpour not giving her eyes a moment to blink in between droplets. 

She tried to shield her eyes with her hands but the downpour started coming down on her almost as hard as hail. When she finally regained her focus he was gone and she was in her bed. Her hair was soaking wet, as were her sheets and when she looked up, she noticed she had a leak in her bedroom ceiling. 

She felt completed confused at what had just happened and what was currently happening. When her mind finally wrapped itself around the situation she realized the sad truth of her reality. Jake was a dream and the fucking leak on the ceiling was reality. She fell back into her soggy bed and sighed. What a sweet dream that was? If only it were true. God what she wouldn’t give to have him wet between her legs once again.

After a few moments of momentary sulking, Bella got up, got dressed and decided if she ever wanted to sleep on a nice warm dry bed she had to do something about the leak. She decided maybe she should venture out to Home Depot and see if they had any instant fixes for such a repair. God knows she couldn’t afford a new roof right now especially being unemployment. 

She walked threw the sliding doors and viewed the wonderment of Home Depot. She found herself questioning what the hell she was doing in a place that contractors went to gain supplies. She didn’t know the first thing about home repair and felt scared to even venture around this contractor amusement park.

She walked slowly down the main aisle looking for the do it yourself section of the store. After circling the whole store several times and not finding one person to help, she stormed down the plumbing section and noticed a sign that said caulk. For some strange reason she remembered her father yelling at her mother about waterproofing the tub and that she forgot to purchase a tube of caulk.

Bella reached in to grab the first tube of caulk she saw when something hit her from behind forcing her face first into the shelving. When she pulled back and turned around she noticed the face of her lover staring back at her. It took all her will not to stare and drool as he questioned if she was ok.

“I’m sorry miss. My nephew got a hold of the cart and he can be a little out of control sometimes. Are you ok?”

She stood there speechless. Of all the times to say something, nothing came to mind. All she could see was him naked in the middle of Home Depot as the water from the shower covered his body. Fuck! Her mind kept her in fantasyland when her real life God was standing right in front of her. Think Bella think.

“I’m alright. Don’t worry.” She replied while rubbing the side of her cheek.

“Hey aren’t you my new neighbor?” he said with that Colgate smile

Bella felt the blush warm her cheeks at the embarrassment she felt over his comment. Was he making casual conversation or was he mentioning her drooling over his painting technique the other night?

“Oh yeah that’s right. I’m Bella, Bella Swan?” she said extending her hand out.

“Jacob Black but everyone calls me Jake” he replied shaking her hand

The warmth of his large hand on hers reminded her so much of how they felt all over her body causing her panties to moisten by the second. She removed her hand from his in haste over her embarrassment of her fantasy. When she made eye contact with his, she noticed him look at her as if he questioned her hasty retreat of his grasp.

“It was great meeting you Jake. Maybe we will see each other soon. I have to get this caulk and get home otherwise I won’t have a bedroom left to sleep in.”

Bella grabbed the caulk and ran. She couldn’t control her minds desire to lace reality with fantasy and that was both hot and uncomfortable all at once. She made her way to the cashier and waited on the ten-person line to check out. 

Bella hopped in place, anxious to make her way out of this awkward situation. The faint scent of Irish Spring came across her nose once again and she couldn’t help but turn and see where the smell was emanating from. 

Bella nearly stumbled over herself when she saw Jake standing behind the paint mixer bear chested and sweaty. She turned away quickly and shook her head knowing this wasn’t possible. The man didn’t work at Home Depot for Christ sake. Get a grip Bella she told herself out loud making people turn and look at her like she was psychotic. 

The urges to see that firm, muscular chest just one more time made her turn and look towards the paint section inadvertently. However to her dismay, he wasn’t there. She sighed to herself and turned around only to meet Jake’s chest right in front of her. 

She slowly looked up and saw his sinister smile shining back down at him. He didn’t give her a moment to speak when he grabbed her and placed her on the cashier’s register belt. 

“Jake we can’t do….”

He quickly silenced her pleas as he crashed his lips onto hers while he removed her panties from beneath her skirt. Bella wanted to fight his advances but found herself lost in the feeling of his warm hands and tender lips. She felt those same warm lips move over her neck and down her arms. Dazed in pleasure and desire she opened her eyes and watched as he sucked on each of her fingers individually as he moved her hand down to her side and placed his lips on her inner thigh. Bella’s hips jolted upward at the heat of his lips, which were mere inches from her core. Her body pooled with desire for those lips and her body wasn’t afraid to demand what it felt it deserved.

“Nice hardware” he whispered into her thigh as he licked from her inner thigh to her tender folds. 

“Oh God” she moaned when the heat of his tongue touched her bud sending tingling sensations of pleasure through her body. He continued to lick and stroke her pussy just like he was a painter painting a canvas. Each stroke of his tongue was slow and precise hitting every sensitive part of her core as it moved. 

Bella tried to contain the moans that threatened to spill from her lips but when his tongue rammed deep inside her mound she couldn’t hold out anymore.

“HOLY FUCK! Jake your tongue is ooohhh…” she screamed pulling on her hair as he moved his tongue in and out of her vigorously. 

Bella braced one hand on the register stand while the other on the gum rack that ran along the belt. Her body quaked as Jake devoured her core like it was candy. His face was firmly pressed against her core as her body spilled its sweetness onto his lips.

After her body settled, he moved his face from her core, up her legs and kissed her gently on the lips. Bella moaned at the tenderness of his lips while trying to recover from her climatic orgasm.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and whispered “Hello Miss. The total is $10.49. Hello…are you hearing me?

Bella looked at him, her eyes scrunched with wonder as her mind tried to figure out why he had said what he had. His response seemed very awkward after such an intimate moment. She moved her hands to the side of his face and replied “Jake?”

His response again was very strange. “Hello are you listening to me? Its $10.49, Cash or charge?” It was at that moment she watched as Jake’s face disappeared and a kid no more than sixteen years old appeared before her. 

Completely embarrassed, she rummaged through her purse, handed him the cash and ran out the store. How embarrassing was that? She was having an erotic daydream in fuckin Home Depot. What is wrong with me? She thought to herself.

When she arrived home twenty minutes later, she threw the shopping bag on the table and plopped on the couch. Her mind raced with all the images of her crazy night and even crazier day. Was she a psycho or just desperate for some neighborly kindness? This whole fantasy thing had become way to weird for even her to comprehend. She decided to just forget about today and focus on the problem at hand.

She had her foot on the first step when he movements were halted by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She turned back around, slowly opened the door and there stood Jake. What the fuck? She said to herself. Three times in on day, seriously?

Jake moved in closing the distance between them and said, “I heard you have a leak”

Bella just stared at him in disbelief. She decided in that moment to throw caution to the wind. Third times a charm right? If she couldn’t get laid in real life than her fantasy would have to do. However this time she wasn’t sure if he was real or her desire manifesting itself to her once again. There was only one way to find out………


	2. Chapter 2

Bella took a step down towards Jake, her mind lost in the idea that he wasn’t really there but that she was going to have fun with him even if it was all in her head. Bella being the klutz that she was hadn’t firmly planted her foot on the step before taking the next so her ankle gave way causing her body to fall forward with the end result, her face smacking the cement pavement. Luckily for Bella, Jake was not a figment of her imagination and was quick to catch her before she hit the floor.

The warmth of his strong bare arms made her body tingle. She smiled as he pulled her up and held her firmly within his grasp. “That first step is a dosey huh? You might want to have that crack patched or you might be facing a lawsuit from that shithead mailman” he replied trying to lessen the embarrassment that appeared on her face.

It was in that moment she realized this Jake was not a fantasy but in fact her overly attractive neighbor. This realization made her even more embarrassed because hadn’t her clumsy nature kicked in when it had; she would have surely made a fool of herself. 

“Oh God Jake I’m so sorry. I’m normally not this clumsy. God how many times can I embarrass myself in one day?” she replied as she stepped away from him.

“It’s all good. Listen I know when we met at the store you said you were buying caulk because something was leaking in your bedroom. I hope you meant that something in your bedroom bathroom need to be caulked. I mean…not to say you don’t know how to fix leaks or anything but caulk is usually only used for cracks in sealant around a tub or windows.”

Bella looked like she was going to self combust. Her cheeks were fire engine red while she eyes darted down to the floor in pure embarrassment. 

“Yeah I guess you can tell I’m somewhat new to this whole homeownership thing” she replied sheepishly.

“It’s an honest mistake really. Listen if you need any help, please don’t hesitate to call. We are neighbors after all” he replied. 

She finally found the strength to look up and the minute her eyes gazed upon his pearly whites, she found herself in a trance. For a moment she wished she was dreaming. She wished she could just leap into his arms and beg him to take her any way he saw fit. 

She had never met a man so handsome, so built, so god like before. It was no wonder her mind went blank within his presence. She was living next to the man women dreamed about. 

The clearing of his voice broke her from her dazed state and again made her feel like such an idiot for being so obvious with her obsession over his beauty. 

“Umm, yeah, well since you’re here, would you mind taking a look at my leak?” she replied.

He smiled again but this time she chose just to return the gesture as he moved past her and into the house. She followed him in and escorted him up to the bedroom to assess the damage. Once they were in her room, he removed his shoes and stood upon her bed to get a closer look. Bella tried to fight the urge to just reach out and touch the solid mass of muscle that protruded through his tight shirt. God what she wouldn’t give just for a taste. 

“Yeah…you do have a slight crack here and I think you might have a hole in the roof. I think I can plug it up for now but I will need to get my tools and a ladder.”

She wanted him to plug her hole alright but it wasn’t the hole in her roof. She tried to refocus her thoughts but images of him naked with a tool belt around his waist and that sexy grin on his face was all she could see. She wasn’t sure how long she could stand to be in his presence and not think of him bending her over and showing her just how a real man does it. 

“It’s ok Jake. I appreciate the help but maybe I should call a roofer. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt trying to fix my little problem.”

He descended off the bed, his deep sultry tone causing goose bumps to form on Bella’s arms, the distance between them as he replied growing smaller by the second until he was just a few inches from her “It would be my pleasure Bella. It’s no problem at all. I’m in-between jobs at the moment and have tons of time on my hands. I could use something to focus on”

Ok now Bella was getting nervous. It was clear she wasn’t dreaming. She had felt the warmth of his chest as he caught her just moments before but now it would seem he was flirting. Was this possible? Was he coming on to her? No! This man could have anyone. He couldn’t be interested in a woman who didn’t know the basic skills required for home ownership nor a woman he barely knew could he? She tried to dismiss the innuendo as her mind simply playing tricks on her and took a step back.

“Jake…I…ummm” she was at a loss for words. Her heart screamed take the offer while her mind said don’t make a fool of yourself twice in one day.

“You would be doing me the favor if you let me help you” he replied.

“Well I guess if you put it that way, but I insist, if you work on my roof than the least I can do is offer you some dinner.”

“Sounds great! Let me run next door and grab my tools. I’ll be right back” 

Bella watched this tall statuesque of a man walk slowly past her and out of the room. She felt light headed and almost like she was floating in mid air. The wonderful feeling only lasted a moment when her mind reminded her of one fatal flaw in her proposition, she couldn’t cook!

Fuck! She screamed in frustration. She couldn’t boil water let alone cook this man a meal. She ran down the stairs in a heated hurry and made a mad dash for the kitchen. She opened and shut several cabinets looking for something, anything she could whip up without burning. When her empty cabinets provided no relief, she opened the fridge and hoped maybe at the very least she had something frozen she could heat up but again, nothing but bottled water and a half a slice of left over pizza.

Shit! The obvious thing was to call for Chinese but how could she do that when she promised to cook. Bella was in panic mode, pacing the kitchen floor racking her brain over what to do. The slight click of the front door closing drew her attention and as if he emitted some form of love pheromone, Bella was being pulled back into Jake’s gravitational pull. She felt stupid being affected by him like this but there was just something about him that screamed, no begged, please have your way with me. 

She smiled and waved as he proceeded up the staircase to her bedroom. After he was out of sight, Bella grabbed her car keys and hollered up to him that she had to run to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients. She didn’t give him a second to reply as she dashed out of the house and into the car.

The entire ride to the store she pondered what she could come up with that was both tasty and at the very least looked homemade. When she moved past the sliding doors of the grocery store she felt overwhelmed with anxiety. There were so many options yet none at all. 

The comforting smell of freshly made chicken noodle soup filled her senses and for a moment she felt like she was back at home. Her nose guided her body over to the prepared section of the supermarket and it was in that instant she decided supermarket cooked was just as good as home cooked right? 

She perused the buffet line, sampling a few items looking for something that she could claim as her own. When she made it to the end, she settled on fried chicken and mash potatoes. Both items could be reheated without compromise and were both enticing and delicious. She threw a few breasts and thighs into a package and before she could lean over and grab a container for the mash potatoes, her movements were halted by a familiar heat pressing against her back. 

She froze in place knowing that scent and fearful she had been caught in the act. She took a deep breath in, praying it wasn’t Jake but rather just some stranger passing by. “I love the breast. Its meat is so soft and juicy” he whispers into her ear causing her body to fall heavily onto his firm chest like it were putty.

“Jake what are you doing…” she tried to reply but was stopped by his hands wrapping around her waist and forcing her to turn around and face him.

When she turned fully around, the heat vaporizing off his chest caused her body to quiver with a need to touch him. His firm abs’s exposed and sweaty while his lower half was concealed behind dark denim jeans. 

He moved in closer, his heated breath teasing the sensitive skin of her collarbone as his hands trailed down her waist and onto her lower thighs. “You know the thighs are the tenderest.” He replied while rubbing her inner thighs with the tips of his fingers, his body half an arms-length away and closing in by the second.

Her hands fell behind her gripping the metal tray rack in an effort to keep her from falling into a puddle of goo before his feet. His assaults only became more heated, his hands traveling further and further up her thigh until his fingertips grazed over her heated core and his palm rested softly upon it. 

“Can I taste it Bella? Can I feel your tender flesh between my lips?” he pleaded, his body lowering down to the floor while his arms pried her legs further apart so her body could welcome his heated breath upon it. 

“Jake…we are in the middle of the supermar….” Her reply was taking from her lips as his sweet lips pressed firmly against the fabric of her jeans. His head moved left to right, his nose and lips rubbing softly over her core, teasing it with each sway and forcing her to disregard where she was and give in to the pleasure she so desperately needed from him.

His hands moved underneath her thighs and with slight force pushed her up so she was sitting on the edge of the metal rack. She looked down at him, that sexy smile cascading over his face as that sinister look gleamed in his eyes. “Dinner is served” she whispered back, her resolve nonexistent and her need outshining the fact that at any moment security will be coming to take them away for public exposure.

His hands moved up her legs and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. When both were completely undone, he moved his fingers across the top and tugged downward forcing the denim down her hips and allowing them to rest just at her ankles.

He scooped under her jeans, his body caged between the denim and her body. He allowed her legs to rest on his shoulders as he moved in and took her core captive between his hot lips. He wasted no time, his lips gently massaging her clit while his tongue explored her inner sanctum. She couldn’t help the moans that fell from her lips as his tongue moved with ease within her. 

Her hands came down around his neck, her fingers lacing within his short hairs and tugging as the pleasure filled her body and caused her to shake and tremble with need.

His tongue made one last dip before moving upward, twirling around her clit several times and then making its way up to her lips. Bella was quick to take advantage, her tongue pressing against his lips forcing her way into his mouth so she could taste just how sweet they were together. She moaned and trembled beneath him, the heels of her feet pressing against his back forcing him to move in closer and claim her tender flesh which was ripe for the taking. 

She felt him smile within their kiss, his hands moving behind her back and forcing her hips forward to meet his erect member still confined behind the hard fabric of his jeans. His lips traveled away from hers, their soft and wet texture moving across her cheek and down onto her neck, nipping and caressing as it moved up towards her ear. “I love how tender and sweet you are Bella. Your flavor is so mouth watering.” He moaned as he took her earlobe within his mouth.

“The meat is most tender when its properly basted.” she moaned in return, her hands moving feverishly around his waist and onto his pants, unhooking the button and sliding down the zipper with an urgent need to feel him completely.

Her hands took a strong hold of his erection and pulled it from the confines of his pants. His deep moan caused her body to quake and without notice, he pulled her tightly to him, his manhood thrusting deep within her wet walls and quenching the lust and need between them instantly. His movements were unrelenting and filled with passion. He moved with ease within her, his torso smacking against her clit causing her body to fill with pleasure and spill onto him in a matter of moments. 

Bella felt slightly embarrassed by her immediate release but Jake was unyielding and caused her to climax two more times before he met his own. Their bodies quaked within each others arms, the heat of their hastened breath soothing their aching muscles and calming their rapidly beating hearts.

Bella leaned back forcing Jakes face to rise from her chest. She went to speak but he interrupted and said the oddest thing, “Are you finished with that?” She stared at him with confusion and then like nothing he repeated the same phrase a second time

She turned away with disgust and when she opened her eyes she was still standing with the tongs in one hand and the other was firmly braced against the metal rack. The heat she felt on her back wasn’t Jake but rather a metal tray that held the refills of chicken for the tray before her. Embarrassment set in when she looked to her right and the perverted old man smiled and repeated for a third time and with this response making her feel even more mortified “Are you done obsessing over which piece of chicken honey? I’m a breast man myself.”

Bella huffed and threw the tongs at the old man in disgust. She stormed off and headed towards the check out with the chicken in one hand and now cold potatoes in the other. These dreams were going to be the death of her or surely have her committed. She paid the cashier and headed home. She was unnerved, annoyed, sexually frustrated and thoroughly embarrassed. 

When she arrived home she fought herself to get out of the car and go inside. She feared her daydreaming was too out of control for her to feel safe with Jake in the house. What if she did it again? What if she thought she was dreaming and really wasn’t? Maybe now was the time to see a doctor. This couldn’t be healthy could it? Could your obsessions truly be your demise?

She pondered these notions for a few minutes and before she could question her sanity any further, she noticed the light in the bedroom go out. Shit! He was leaving. She grabbed the food from the passenger side seat, swung open the door and made her way towards her front door. Before she could reach for the handle, the door opened and there stood a very dusty, half dressed Jake. Bella nearly lost her grip on the food as her jaw dropped and her eyes gave him the once over.

For a second she could swear he blushed but it was hard to tell beneath the dirt and smooth rustic dark undertones of his skin. His hand ran nervously through his hair as he spoke. “Well I temporarily fixed it. I’m going to go to the store tomorrow to get some more supplies but I also noticed a few other potential issues in the bathroom and kitchen. If you want I can work on those tomorrow too.”

“That would be great!” Bella screamed and after her loud response her mind reminded her of how overenthusiastic and ridiculous she sounded so she tried to cover it up. “I mean, if you have the time. I don’t want to burden you or anything. I’m sure you have other more important things to take care of than repairing my leaks.”

“Nah…I actually enjoy home repair. It’s therapeutic.” He replied seemingly more comfortable than before.

“Great! Well I should have dinner ready in a few. You are going to stay aren’t you? I mean I have to repay you some how for all that hard sex…I’m mean work” she replied, quickly catching her words as if she didn’t sound like a complete loser as it was.

“Oh that’s right. You did promise me dinner. I guess I can hang for a bit.” He replied while he moved back and allowed Bella to walk past.

“Ok well why don’t you have a seat and relax and dinner should be ready soon.” She replied as she motioned for the couch while heading into the kitchen.

She rustled a few pots she had lying around to make it sound like she was actually preparing a meal. Little did he know she was preparing but not food. She was preparing herself for her alone time with Mr. Fix it himself. She prayed her mind would stay in the present at least for dinner. She hoped her dreams would stay dormant long enough so she didn’t look like a complete psycho path on their first dining experience together. She knew it was too much to hope for but maybe having Jake in the flesh would force her to face reality and actually live in it. Maybe tonight her dreams would become her reality. There was only one way to find out…..


	3. Chapter 3

Bella tried to contain her nerves as she walked with a dish full of food towards the living room. Her kitchen and dining room where in no condition for guests, each room completely filled to the brim with boxes so she figured the living room being the best out of the bunch is where they could eat. 

Jake seemed to be quiet comfortable seated in her suede loveseat, his rustic and smooth skin highlighted against the soft beige tone of her couch. She tried to hold the dishes steady as her knees threatened to give out just at the mere sight of him. She had to learn to control her hormones; it wasn’t like she was that desperate for sex. Well maybe just a little but not enough to warrant a complete collapse at the mere sight of such a god-like creature. What type of impression would that make? Oh sorry Jake the sight of you makes me cream on cue so you have to leave. No definitely not how she wanted to be remembered. 

She shook her head trying to clear her sex driven mind enough to focus. Jake was gentlemen enough to reach out and help her with the dishes, that kind gesture alone made her blush. She smiled and ran back towards the kitchen to grab some glasses and soda to drink.

When she returned to the sofa and sat down, she couldn’t help but become slightly aroused by the fragrant mixture of pine with a hint of coconut as it floated through the air and teased her senses. His natural fragrance was even more alluring than his pearly white smile and for a moment she felt herself slipping back into that Jake coma-like state. It wasn’t until she felt the cold splash of water on her thigh that she was pulled away from her thoughts and back towards Jake. He sat there looking just as hot as ever staring at her with those deep dark brown eyes and half smile, a perspiring drink in hand, mouthing “Soda?” 

She gratefully nodded taking the glass from his hand and without delay, chugged the entire glass in one swoop. “Damn, I’ve never seen a woman chug like that. That’s impressive” he replied, his eyebrow crooked up a bit as his lips parted ever so slightly and the tip of his tongue threatened to appear from beneath his succulent lips.

“I can swallow with the best of them” Bella replied 

Bella’s hands instantly went from her lap to covering her face as pure embarrassment fell over her. Why was it when in his presence she can look and act like a complete moron but yet when they are separated by a metal fence, she felt empowered enough to just run over and tackle him? Was there something in the air? Was this house haunted with spirits and those tormented spirits thought it was a fun game to inhabit her body and make her seem like a sex deprived, socially inadequate, unethical woman? She never had this happen to her before living here, but now all that seemed to stem from her lips was verbal diarrhea.

“That’ didn’t come out right” she replied through her hand covered lips.

“It’s ok Bella. We all have those “insert foot in mouth” moments” he replied laughingly and just his comment eased her embarrassment and allowed her to feel a little less worried about what impression she was making on him.

She decided maybe a light conversation might help them forget this awkward moment.

“So Jake…what made you choose construction?” Bella inquired as she poured another glass of soda and took a sip.

“Well I’ve always been good with my hands…”

After that simple sentence Bella’s mind went straight from focused to the gutter. Her mind ran ramped with sexual thoughts about just how good he was with those big, strong yet soft and delicate fingers. Oh what she wouldn’t give for him to massage her walls. She could see those thick muscular arms wrap around her waist and force her body tightly against his, that firm third leg poking into her leg, demanding release from within her.

The couch seemingly got more and more uncomfortable as her mind forced images of a very naked and assertive Jake into her sights. Her eyes focused on his lips as they seemed to move in slow motion allowing her to really focus and get lost in how succulent and plump they were as he spoke. She felt her body twitch with that need that normally was fulfilled by her buddy Doug, the nine inch dildo with built in vibration but no, she wanted a real man, a real handy man to quench this ache. 

She nodded her head still oblivious to the words coming out of his mouth as she shifted her body left to right trying not to be too obvious as she received some much needed friction from the couch to help ease her need before she became too overpowered by desire and jumped him right then and there. 

“So that about sums it up” she heard him reply as he turned back towards his plate of food and took a spoon full of mash potatoes. Who knew watching a man place a fork into his mouth would be so erotic. It was the simplest of actions and often times went unnoticed, but when Jake ate, it was like a twelve piece sympathy went off in Bella’s head. 

The couch could no longer quench that need, her hand gripping so firmly to her thigh her fingers went white with the pressure. She bit down on her lower lip, the intensity of her bite causing blood to appear and run along the side of her mouth instantly.

When he finally turned to look at her, she was so lost in her erotic moment she didn’t even notice the look of concern that appeared on his face.

“Bella you’re bleeding” he said as he grabbed the napkin from the table and applied it to her lip.

His sudden movement caused her to finally awaken from her private moment and soak in the fact that he was now within inches of her, his finger guarded by a piece of napkin as he applied pressure to her lip.

“You know you’re supposed to eat the food right?” he said sarcastically causing Bella to blush. If he only knew what induced such an injury they wouldn’t be sitting her in comfort. They would be enthralled in a moment of heightened passion on her hardwood floor not caring about food, blood or anything other than just making each other reach the peak of ecstasy.

“Hold the napkin firmly on your lip for a bit and it should stop the bleeding” he replied as he moved her fisted hand from the couch and onto the napkin.

She just smiled completely lost in his eyes and longing for just a hint of something more. He leaned back onto the couch and rubbed his stomach, “Wow I’m stuffed”. 

Oh my poor baby. I know a way you can work off that hardy dinner Bella replied in her mind to his casual gesture. If only she had the nerve to speak her mind. Would he think she was crazy or give into the demands of a horny neighbor? She shook her head knowing it was too soon to find out the answer so she resorted to excusing herself for a moment to go cool off in the bathroom.

She ran up the stairs with haste unconsciously applying too much force to the door as it slammed harshly behind her. Her body winced at its loud slam but then retired to sitting on the toilet so she could gather her thoughts.

What was she doing? This man’s presence made her more sexually aroused each second he stayed in her presence. She knew it was too soon to move things forward. They only knew each other a few days but if she didn’t ease this tension soon, she felt she was going to burst. 

She rested her head in her hands and just tried to breath and gather her thoughts. She tried to remind herself that these feelings were normal. She was a young adult with needs just like everyone else. Everyone had sexual fantasies about people they didn’t know. That was healthy right? Of course that was normal but was it normal to experience such fantasies while said person was right in front of you? No it wasn’t so the question was does she just come right out and say it or does she continue to live in torture with this God she called her neighbor? 

She decided just to give it a little more time. Maybe he would show some signs of interest and then she could proceed further. She was never the one to make the first move so she would just have to bide her time to see if he would. 

She lifted her head from her hands and just as she felt confident enough to rise and leave the bathroom, her shoes made a loud screech as she stood up which caused her eyes to look downward. You have to be kidding me? She thought as she noticed a small pile of water that had formed around her feet and the neighboring cabinet. 

Anger and annoyance took over her and she began to scream and stomp like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum Fuck! You piece of shit! I fucking hate you! God damn it! Why do I always have to get the lemons? Can’t anything go right for me!

She pulled a towel that was hanging on the door and proceeded to wipe the water logged floor of her bathroom still continuously cursing and whining as she did so. A soft tap on the door pulled her away from just a moment as his soft voice whispered “Everything ok Bella?”

“Yeah everything’s ok” she hissed through her teeth as he pushed the towel vigorously back and forth on the floor.

“That doesn’t sound too convincing. May I come in?”

She leaned over to the doorknob unlocked it and then returned back to cleaning up the mess.

“I guess you could say I sprung a leak…AGAIN!” 

Jake knelt down beside her and placed his hand on hers stopping her circular motion for just a moment. “Mind if I take a look?” he whispered, her head turning to the side, her nerves instantly calmed by his sincere look and attention to her need.

“Be my guest” she replied as she stood up and sat back on the toilet.

Jake smiled then leaned down beside her to get a look at the water valve below the toilet. The skin of his shoulder brushed her outer thigh and that simple action caused her body to quiver with excitement. 

“I can move if I’m in the way” she whispered

“No need. You can stay there. I have to look under your sink anyway”

Oh God please do she thought to herself and as if watching him eat wasn’t enough, seeing him laying down beneath her sink, his lower body in full view, his well defined mid section flexing and shifting as his hands moved beneath the sink was enough to make her explode, causing a totally different flood than the one she was currently experiencing. 

Her hand braced the side of the toilet, her core throbbing and pulsating with a need to just take the plunge and straddle his waist. 

“I’m not a very good plumber but I can see you have a few leaky valves.” His voiced echoed from beneath the sink.

“In more ways than one” she whispered under her breath as she shifted on the toilet bowel.

“Well I think I can fix one now if you like” he whispered but this time his voice was definitely not the same as before. 

She tried to clear her mind knowing Jake wouldn’t just voluntarily offer to ease her personal leaky valve but then she saw his head withdraw from the sink and slide between her legs. 

“It would seem this valve just needs the pressure released a bit” he replied as he pulled her from the toilet, and braced his hands around her ass so her core was only inches from his lips.

She knew this was a dream and although common sense told her to snap out of it before she embarrassed herself, she decided to give in because the need was too great to deny at the moment.

His teeth pulled and tugged on her panties until they tore apart. His lips so warm and soft pressed firmly against her core; his tongue sliding with ease within her while her body trembled above him. 

His tongue moved in and out of her folds slowly, teasing her to no end. She leaned forward, her fingers digging into his firm chest as his lips sucked on her clit and his tongue fondled it within his warm wet mouth.

“Oh god Jake don’t tease me babe” she moaned, her need dire and urgent.

She felt him smile against her core as his heated whisper only antagonized her further “Some valves are tighter than others. Sometimes it takes someone with experience to get them to loosen.”

“Oh God” she moaned as his tongue plunged deep within her and his one hand moved between her legs and palmed her clit. The tag team action was more than her body could stand, her hips rocking slightly to his strokes as his tongue thrashed within her.

She tried to hold out but the more he swiveled his tongue within her, the harder it was for her to wait. She felt her body begin to tremble as her climax moved through her body. 

Her fingers dug deeply into his skin as she shook above him, her body flooding his mouth with an endless supply of wetness. His mouth aggressive and accepting of her gift, lapsed up every ounce of her heat and was demanding of more.

His hands moved onto her ass forcing her core firmly against his lips not allowing her time to ease down from her orgasm, his tongue vigorously thrashing within her as he squeezed her cheeks firmly within his hands.

Her body overwhelmed with his continuous assault, brought forth yet another orgasm right on the heels of her first, her moans of pleasure echoing throughout the bathroom as her body thrashed against his eager lips. 

The muscles of her upper body finally gave out even when Jake hadn’t and fell onto his chest, her ass rising up and freeing her core from his assaulting mouth.

“Shit I think I made it worse” he whispered.

She lifted onto her elbows and turned her head to the side and that’s when she realized she was still positioned on the toilet, her legs slightly spread and Jake was still head deep under the sink. 

Fuck! She whispered under her breath but this time her cursing didn’t go unnoticed.

“I’m so sorry Bella. Fuck! I was never good at plumbing. I think I made matters worse. Now there is a leak under the faucet as well. Damn it!”

Bella had the same sentiments exactly. Here she was soaking wet not only at her feet but between her legs. These fantasies were getting worse now. Not only was she having them in public places but even in the presence of the person she fantasied about. She was grateful that apparently her fantasy was kept hidden in her mind and not vocalized enough for him to take notice but still this was getting bad.

She watched as Jake pulled from beneath the sink, his chest and hair soaking wet with water which she wished was her water and not the public type. 

“Listen I’m going to put a basin under the sink to catch the water but first thing tomorrow morning, I will get the replacement valves. I really am sorry for getting everything wet.”

Bella smiled while her mind replied don’t be sorry. I love when you get me wet. 

“It’s ok Jake really. I have complete confidence you can fix it.”

His pearly whites made their appearance and along with it came Bella’s racing heart as she swooned. She could never tire of looking at this man and if she had it her way, if this old house didn’t continuously break on its own accord, she would break it just to guarantee his repeated visits.

“I have to shut the water off for the night so you don’t get flooded so that means you will have no use of the shower for the entire day tomorrow. However, since I did cause the additional leak, feel free to come to my house to use my shower anytime ok?”

Her day just went from bad to outstanding in the break of a valve. Granted she didn’t want to be invited to his house as a contingency but hell who cares the reason right?

“It’s ok Jake really. I don’t want to be a burden…”

“Absolutely not! We are neighbors after all. What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn’t extend a helping hand?”

Bella smiled and nodded in agreement. She followed Jake back out of the bathroom and down towards the first floor.

“It’s getting late and since I want to get an early start on your pipes tomorrow, I should head out”

“Ok” she replied in an almost whining tone.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” he replied while he walked towards the door.

“Great” she replied while inwardly her real response was hopefully naked with only a work belt on.

She watched him leave and as soon as the door shut, she fell onto the couch. How much longer could she keep these fantasies a secret? She knew one day she would get caught and then Jake would think she was a psycho or sex addict. She had to get a hold of this thing that was already out of control as it was. Maybe it was time she started to drop some hints, maybe then he would see her interest was more than just neighborly. 

She inwardly promised that tomorrow she would take the next step and see if he took the bait. She wasn’t a bad looking girl and it seemed he had an interest in her so why not toy a bit and see if the feeling were mutual. The thought of taking the more aggressive approached did scare her slightly but if she ever wanted to see him in places other than her fantasies this was a necessary evil. The question was how far would she go to make her obsession a reality?


	4. Chapter 4

A/n –I’ve had a few requests for Jake’s POV in this story so I decided to add a little at the end for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy it.

Bella woke up the next morning feeling extremely achy. She felt like she had run a marathon and bench pressed 100lb weights from the extreme throbbing that was emanating from every muscle in her body. As she rose from the bed and managed to gain her footing, she swore to herself that the next purchase she made would definitely have to be a new mattress; that was if the house didn’t fall apart first.

She crept down the stairs and entered the kitchen hoping a pot of coffee would help her wake up and face the crazy day she was sure to encounter. The house had become less of a dream come true and more of a money pit. Every time she turned around something was breaking, cracking or just falling apart. Granted she was fortunate to have such a handy neighbor to help her out of a bind, a neighbor who not only repaired her cracks but filled her holes quite nicely nevertheless, that didn’t make this home any less of a pain in the ass.

She grinned to herself as images of Jake’s strong firm body came into view. Her hand slowly turned the handle on the kitchen faucet and a loud rattling sound broke her from her momentary orgasmic vision and back to the matter at hand. Shit! She thought to herself.

Jake advised her last night he was shutting the water off for the day so with some pressure and no water the pipes were bound to rattle. She just prayed that it was only a rattle and not something actually breaking in the walls. God was she starting to really hate home ownership.

She sighed as she turned the faucet off and hunched over the sink in distress. With no coffee or shower how was she expected to even face a day of yet more unpacking, finding a job and dealing with any unsuspecting catastrophes her new “dream” home might present?

After sulking over her sink for a bit she decided to stop gloating over what she couldn’t change and start focusing on what she could do to make life a little easier. She decided to swallow her sadness, throw on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt and make her way over to Jake’s for a shower and maybe if she was lucky, some coffee.

After she got dressed and packed a small bag of toiletries, she casually glanced at the clock on her way out the door and realized maybe she should call first instead of just showing up. It was true she knew he was a contractual construction worker but other than that she knew nothing about his personal life.  
What if he had a girlfriend or worse a wife? These notions never entered her mind before now and just the idea made her stomach do flips.

She stood in the doorway deliberating on what to do. She decided to throw caution to the wind and worse case she came back home un-showered and un-caffeinated. She walked slowly out the gate and over towards Jake’s. She tried to focus hard on his house to see if the lights were on or if she could hear anyone talking within. Unfortunately, all was quiet so she slowly made her way through his gate and towards the front door.

Before she could make it to his porch stairs, the front door opened and out came Jake in a pair of loose gym shorts, completely shirtless and covered in sweat.

She made no sudden movements and found herself speechless as she gawked over how well defined his muscles looked as the beads of sweat tricked down his brow, cheek, neck, six pack abs and just pooled right on the elastic of his shorts.  
She felt her knees get weak and her mind slip into the comfortable terrain of her fantasies. She could imagine her body straddling over his on an exercise bench. Oh the glory of feeling him exert his energy on her willing body was more than exciting, it was orgasmic.

A pool of wetness filled her panties as the image changed and she found herself at the edge of the workbench, legs spread open and Jake tucked in right below her. Each time his body came up for a push up, his lips gently grazed against her moist soft folds and quickly retreated as he made his way back down. The teasing alone was enough to push her over the edge but yet she couldn’t find the energy to do much but await his next rise.

After several strokes, her ass found itself so close to the edge of the bench any sudden jolt would push her off and right onto his pitched tent workout shorts.  
Before she could gain not only the courageous to just fall onto his firmness but gather her thoughts long enough to try, as Jake rose for the final push up his hands moved from his head, extended out to clamp onto her waist and then pulled hard forcing her to fall on top of him hard and fast.

“I could always use a little each weight as I do my hip thrusts” he groaned  
His hips rose up while Bella sat straddled over his waist unsure of what to do next. His firm erect member was teasing her wet folds with only the gym shorts stopping her from being completely filled by him.

His hands moved over the top of the elastic waistband and with the slightest effort he tugged forcing the shorts down his legs. This task would be easier if Bella’s body wasn’t blocking him but she could see he was always thinking about the quickest and most effective way to keep the arousal going while trying to get his shorts past her body.

Her eyes were fixated on his movements as he slowly pulled the shorts down his legs and stop for only a moment when he reached her core. Without notice he forced his hips upward causing her body to hop just high enough for him to tug the shorts to his ankles and grip her waist before she landed.

She stared into his eyes in amazement while her body continued to pool with a need to force her hips down onto him and be filled by his large and alert erection. She was sure Jake could feel her body tremble with need as he slowly guided her body down upon him, giving her time to adjust.

Her eyes rolled back as he filled her and just when she thought she couldn’t be more content, he let go and let her fall completely on top of him. Even with her firm drop, his waist still remained lifted, his ass off the ground and her weight well sustained by his strong legs and hip muscles.

“I told you Bella, there is only one way to fix a leak. You have to cork the hole” he moaned as rotated his hips so his thickness could tap each part of her tight wet walls.

After a few turns his hips slowly descended to the floor to give her a moment to breathe. Her folds burned with a need for more and before she could open her eyes and even speak to her arousal, he popped his hips causing her to hop slightly. There were no words to describe how it felt to feel him move so quickly and abruptly within her. All she knew was she was enjoying this almost mechanic bull style sex position he was delivering onto her body.

Her hands fell to his chest, her palms planted firmly against his tight abs as she joined his thrust with a rotation of her hips. Jake allowed her to feel in control for a moment as he rested his hips back down on the floor and his hands fell upon her hips.

Bella got lost in the pleasure of feeling him pulsate within her as she rocked against him. His hands slowly rose from her sides and fell upon her shirt, his palms slowly grazing over her erect nipples while his fingers took a firm grip of her entire breast.

“Who knew home improvement could be so rewarding” she moans as the pleasure builds within her and she is ready to explode.

“Well when you have the right tools…anything is possible” he replies as his hips lift and descend with her. Their mutual rocking causes Jake’s pelvis to smack against Bella’s sensitive bud thus adding fire to the already brewing cauldron between her legs.

“Oh God Jake I think I’m….” she pants as she feels her climax peaking and her body ready to spill all over him.

“Bella are you ok?” he asks and before her body spills in pleasure, her eyes pop open and gain focus. It was in that horrific moment that she notices Jake standing in front of her with a look of concern written all over his face.

A blush fills her cheeks as embarrassment fills her mind and body. These fantasies were now not only an occasional thing but were happening with more frequency and intensity with each occurrence.

Her panties were saturated as her body gave into her lustful dreams of Jake and now with her legs crossed one over the other she wasn’t sure how to respond. It was true he was a witness to one of her so called “episodes” but damn if she wasn’t even more embarrassed now.

“Ah ha” she moaned back to him while keeping her eyes on her crossed legs hoping like all hell he would have pity on her and not even mention what state he found her in nor what she might have said while in la-la land.

“I was calling you for about five minutes and you just stood there with this blank look on your face. In all honesty you looked like a deer in headlights.” He laughed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

The heat of his grip caused Bella’s body to tremble more as the need for him had never really subsided from when she first saw him.

Bella glanced up for a moment and was instantly comforted when she saw genuine concern in his eyes. She was sure he would make a comment about her absentmindedness but strangely all she saw was concern for her well being and that was definitely refreshing.

“I tend to space out sometimes I guess. Today I think it’s just a lack of caffeine you know…” her hand lifting and casually motioning to her house as she continues “you know lack of water and all.”

“Oh right. You know I just put a fresh pot on. Why don’t you come on in, have a cup and then if you need, you are more than welcome to use my shower. I apologize if I’m a little sweaty and smelly. I just finished my morning work out.”

Oh I don’t mind at all Jake. Here let me help you wipe that sweat off your tight firm arm Bella replies mentally while her head just nods physically. He smiled in return and then motioned with his rolled up newspaper for her to follow him inside.

Bella walked extra slow behind Jake, her thighs tightly held together as she waddled hoping that this moment of overall arousal would pass and common tasks such as walking, sitting and standing would come much easier once it had. She felt like a boy with blue balls. The sudden swirl of cool air that bum rushed her body as she entered Jake’s home hit right on the most sensitive part of her body and caused her need for release into overdrive. She felt her knees buckle and her body start to fall forward as the air nipped at her clit and caused her to almost spill all over his main entryway.

If her uncontrollable hormonal urges weren’t embarrassing enough, Jake was quick to grab her arm and hold her so she didn’t fall expelling such words of kindness and concern as he walked her over to the couch. “Are you sure you’re ok Bella? Did you have anything to drink at all today? I think maybe you’re dehydrated or maybe even pregnant. I’ve never seen someone so loopy unless they were drinking heavily, dehydrated or pregnant. Now I know I can eliminate you being drunk since you don’t seem like a heavy drinker but the other two…well you tell me.”

“Definitely not pregnant. You have to actually have sex WITH someone for that” Bella spats back.

After the words seeped from her lips she quickly smacked herself upside the head for not taking a moment to think about what to reply and just acting on impulse. Not desperate at all Bella. Way to make him want you. Why don’t you tell him it’s like a 100 year old house in your panties? You know nothing but cob webs. That really shows sex appeal!

“Shut up” she exclaims

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you I….” Jake goes to apologize and is cut off by Bella’s apology.

“Shit no! It’s not you. God I look like a totally psychopath here. I’m sorry I’m just not used to half naked men as neighbors. Not that there is anything wrong with your….um….package its just well. Oh just forget it. I’m sorry Jake. It’s apparent I lack normal people skills and have taken enough of your time already.  
Thanks so much for the offer but maybe my other neighbor will let me run in the sprinkler or something.”

She stands up from the couch and proceeds to the door and before she can get the door open fully, she feels his hand grip her arm as he whispers. “Please don’t go.”  
She turns around in shock over his actions but not in a bad way but more questionable than anything else. How could he possibly find her even remotely interesting or attractive when she couldn’t even stay on this reality plain long enough to show him she was worth the effort?

“Why don’t you go take that long awaited shower and I will fix up something to eat for breakfast?” He replied as he loosened his grip on her arm but still held it firm enough just in case she had any attempts of leaving.

“Are you sure?” Bella replied unsure if he truly meant it or if he was just trying to make good on his original promise.

“Absolutely” he replied with that radiant white smile.

“Alright then”

Jake motioned with his head for her to follow him. Bella wasn’t the least bit reluctant to keep tightly behind him as they walked up the stairs and immediately in front of them was the bathroom. She wasn’t sure why she was surprised since all the houses that were in her neighborhood looked exactly the same. Why would his be any different?

“Towels are here” he mentioned as he pointed to a closet to his left. “I’ll see you when you’re all done ok? Don’t worry Bella, we all have our off days. Some more than others” he continued to smile as he moved past her and made his way downstairs.

Bella wasn’t sure what to make of him. It was obvious that he liked her even though she appeared to be a tad bit off kilter. Any other man in a similar situation would have gladly let her leave pronouncing her a psycho or a loon but not him. She smiled to herself knowing that maybe there was a chance to turn those day dreams into reality; maybe all she had to do was just focus enough to see them to fruition.

This new proposition excited her and with this new hope came a whole knew set of obsessions. She was more than the kind neighbor or the peeping tom. She was now Bella Swan flirtatious diva. She giggled as she entered the bathroom and closed the door. At least now she knew there was chemistry so all that was left was to apply a little heat and see how hot things could get. The thought alone aroused her and she couldn’t wait to see just how steamy things could be with her half naked neighbor known as Jake Black.

XXXX

Jake laughed to himself as he made it down the stairs to the first floor. There was something definitely off about his new neighbor but strangely he didn’t care. He actually liked it. He’d dated women in the past that were superficial and arrogant and it was quite refreshing to see someone so, as they call it, “normal”.

It was true Bella had her quirks and strangely exhibited moments of complete black outs but otherwise, she was just a poor soul who got suckered into a money pit.  
Jake had seen poor people like Bella who had invested their life savings into a home only to find themselves bankrupt and in foreclosure because the expenses outweighed the benefits. It wasn’t in Jake’s power at the time to help these pool souls since he was just learning to master his trade but now, he could and Bella would be where it all started.

When his foot hit the wood flooring of the first floor, his next step was halted as he heard a noise coming from upstairs. He wondered if it was such a good idea leaving Bella unattended as it were, since she did have a habit of breaking things and/or hurting herself just by breathing. He walked back up stairs cautiously trying to see if there was anything noticeably different from just moments earlier.

When he reached the landing he felt himself shocked into position when the noise he thought he heard rang slightly louder in his ears. Bella was moaning in the shower. His once slightly limber member was now at full alert once he heard her say “Oh Jake”.

The weight of his body fell upon the wall beside him while his erection throbbed with need. It was true he hadn’t gotten a good lay in over two years but you would think the morning shake might alleviate the pain just a smidge but it hadn’t. He forced his legs to move as he got closer to the door and pressed his ear to see what else he could capture.

He didn’t have to stand so close because at this rate she was moaning so loud he would have heard her from downstairs. Without regard, Jake’s hand slid down the door and beneath his pants. He closed his eyes and focused on her long deep erotic moans as she was surely pleasuring herself within the shower as he was outside.

He bit down on his lower lip as the grip around his firm member got stronger. He moved his hand swiftly over his hard shaft as his ears were privy to her climatic moans “Oh right there…oh God please Jake, I’m so wet”.

He could feel his climax building as his eyes closed and images of how wet and hot Bella was in the shower played over and over again in his mind. He had never heard a woman masturbate let alone hear her erotic fantasies of him while doing it.  
“Oh God Jake I’m…” Bella’s high pitch moan replied and it was followed by some overly erotic moaning right after.

Jake’s head hit the door hard as his own climax trickled down his hands and onto his shorts, his breathing erratic as his body pulsated and convulsed in pure pleasure.

His moment of complete happiness was broken when he heard the shower curtain rustle and then Bella say “Hello?” questionably.

Shit! He whispered as he tried to tuck in his still very firm, wet member into his shorts and tippy toe down the stairs undetected.

Once he hit the bottom floor he ran like the wind towards the kitchen and tried to make it look like he was cooking. After a few minutes, he turned to glance over his shoulder and sighed in relief when he noticed Bella still hadn’t come out of the shower yet. He rested against the counter top and smiled at what just happened. He had an inkling that Bella liked him but he never thought it was in a romantic manner.

He smiled at the thought that maybe this was the start of something new. He was ready for a relationship after so many failed one night stands and strangely, Bella seemed more of the commitment type than most. He would definitely be testing her waters today and who knows, maybe next time there wouldn’t be a door between them. Maybe it would be just Bella, Jake and the object of their affections.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella stood in the shower baffled because she could have sworn she heard the bathroom door creak. It was in that moment that her cheeks became flush and the reality of the situation came into view. Damn! Jake heard her in the shower. Embarrassment filled her every thought and aside from changing cloths and making a quick getaway through the bathroom window, she wasn’t sure what else she could do to talk her way out of this embarrassing scene.

She was never one to masturbate, let alone in a strangers home but there was just something about her new handy man neighbor that caused her body to just give into these random, out of the blue fantasies. The funny thing was, he didn’t even need to be present for them to occur but knowing now they would be more frequent and in the most inopportune moments when she was in his presence, made her start to think maybe she should put some distance between them until she could get a better handle on her situation. She shook her head realizing that keeping distance would only cause her to fantasize more thus becoming more obsessed with being with him so she could only deduce distance wasn’t the answer.

She shuts the water off, towels off, puts her normal house attire on and slowly makes her way down to the kitchen. As she crosses the living room, the delicious smell of hot bacon, toast and eggs fills her senses and causes her stomach to rumble. She was never a fan of breakfast per say but a home cooked meal might just be the thing she needs to start the day off on the right foot.

She moves past the formal dining room and stands in the archway of the kitchen. 

Jake hearing the slight creak in the floor boards turns and smiles as he holds a filled plate of breakfast for her in his hands. “I’m not much of a cook but breakfast I can do. Please… sit down” he says as he places the dish on the table and goes to pour the coffee.

A sense of relief fills her as it seems that either her ears were deceiving her and he didn’t hear her in the shower or he was just trying to be hospitable and save her the embarrassment of having to explain why she chose his shower for her own intimate pleasure. 

“Thanks again Jake for…well everything. If it wasn’t for you I’m sure I would be back with my parents in just under a month. Who knew homeownership could be such a pain in the ass.”

Jake laughs a bit and replies “Yeah it’s not for the weak of heart that’s for   
sure. I was very fortunate that my father taught me almost everything about everything since at a very young age so there really isn’t anything I can’t fix.”

That’s for sure…now put down that spatula and come repair my flood drain, it seems to be backing up and overflowing my panties at the moment Mr. Hot Stuff. Bella thinks to herself as she bites down on the butter filled toast.

“I guess it pays to have a few handy skills now a day especially with these older houses. I think all the houses on this block are over one hundred years old and with age comes extensive repairs.” He continues as he places the coffee in front of her, returns to the stove, picks up the pan and spatula, places it in the sink and pours himself a cup of coffee.

Oh I’m not old but I could definitely use some of your expertise when it comes to my extensive repairs. My pipes are rusty and could use some of your skills to restore them to working order she thinks to herself. 

Watching him from behind, the way his ass was so firm and solid to the way his upper back and shoulders flexed even when he performs the most menial of tasks was simply mind altering. Every second she remains in his presence, her mind thinks of all the ways he could “fix” her right up. 

As much as she wants to continue to converse with him, him speaking and her mind replying in a way she wouldn’t dare vocalize, she knows she has to silence such thoughts or she would surely get caught in another compromising position, one she wouldn’t be able to talk herself out of.

“I wish I had your skills but unfortunately the only thing I can fix is my hair and a killer lasagna. Well if my stove actually works that is.”

“I have an idea, how about I become your personal handy man? You know...fix things that need fixing as they arise and as payment, you provide the fuel to keep my mind focused.” He replies with a blinding smile. 

I have a special area you can focus on Jake, it dark, moist and in much need of a “handy” man she thinks to herself while hiding her sexual thoughts behind a return smile.

“It’s…” her words get caught up in her throat as images of him naked with only a tool belt strapped around his waist and a firm hammer between his legs parade her mind as she tries to force the rest of the sentence out of her mouth “…a….deal”. A deep breath exits her mouth as if it took all the strength in her to exude the simple response from her lips. 

Jake stares at her, perplexed why she seemed so comfortable one moment and the next, all choked up and barely capable of mustering a simple response. He decides that maybe he was being too forthright although commonly this would seem to be a rather roundabout way of wishing to see her more but nevertheless, Bella wasn’t any normal girl. He likes how almost flustered and disarrayed she appears to be around him and although any man would take that as an instant shoe in, Jake wasn’t so sure Bella was truly seeing the hidden messages behind his words, at least not yet.

“Well I will leave you to your breakfast. I have a long day ahead of me and if you want the water turned back on by tonight, I should get started.” He replies as he rises from his chair and walks towards the living room and front door.

Bella can’t help but sigh, a sense of embarrassment and disappointment filling her with each step he took towards the door. She felt like such an epic fail, the most common of casual conversation evading her and his subtle yet obvious ploys to be around her more going unacknowledged due to her over active imagination and sexual obsessions. Why couldn’t she just be normal? Why did ever thought have to have a sexual undertone? She was starting to think maybe she should seek some help, even if it was only to help manage these desires better so she could somehow lead a normal life. 

She took a few bites of her breakfast but her appetite was lost at least for now. She pushes the remaining breakfast into the garbage, cleans the dishes and makes her way back home. 

Her stomach becomes somewhat unsettled as she closes Jake’s front door behind her and her own house comes into view. She wasn’t sure what more could possibly go wrong with this so called “dream” home but she hopes these final repairs would be the last for a while. 

The rest of the day carries on in a somewhat boring fashion. Bella skims through the various help wanted ads while occasionally offering Jake something to eat or drink. She didn’t remain in his presence long for fear of another attack and allows him the room to get whatever it was he was doing done so she could have water before he left that evening. 

She decides that since there were no jobs to be found, now might be a good time to finish unpacking the upstairs spare bedroom that would soon be converted into somewhat of an office. As she tears open each box, memories of her childhood and young adult years come to the forefront of her mind. She glances at her yearbook and several family photo albums and with each page she turns, she is reminded of a time when life was simple and just plain ordinary. 

After spending a few hours down memory lane, she decides to stop futzing around and finish off what she started. 

Several hours later, she was pleased to find only one box remains. When she opens the box and sifts through the mounds of papers and books she collected over the years, she falls upon one book in specific that appears somewhat familiar.

She throws the empty box off to her right without looking and receives an “Ouch!” in return.

She immediately turns to her right, her hand instantly dropping the book and covering her mouth when she realizes she’s smacked Jake right in the chest with the box. “Wow not the thank you I was expecting but…well anyway, the water is turned back on. You’re all set for tonight. I will return tomorrow morning to work on the roof issue ok?”

Bella bashfully nods and mouths “Sorry.”

“No worries Bella. Usually I’m quick on my toes, one of the many talents learned quickly in my profession but it seems when it comes to you, my feet are more planted these days.”

Bella can’t believe what she was hearing. She starts to doubt her own reality and is quick to dismiss his comment as just another one of her wishful thoughts but how could she? She wasn’t day dreaming right? Jake was here rocking his tool belt, clothed unfortunately, but still there and he was hitting on her. “Yep my weirdness tends to keep many people captivated” she replies, inwardly kicking her own ass for not coming up with something better than self-mockery. 

She hates being so socially inept because it hadn’t always this way. She was rather popular through high school and college and once she left her comfort zone, bam, reality slaps her with the cold hard truth that not everyone thinks you’re special and popular even if you do. You have to earn your wings if you want to fly in the real world and as of yet, her wings remain clipped, socially dysfunctional and mentally delusional of all things real or so it seems.

Jake nervously rubs the back of his head unsure of how to respond. After a few brief moments of silence he replies “A yeah…well… I will leave my home and cell number on the refrigerator in case something should happen before tomorrow and you need me. Otherwise, I’m pretty much done for today and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning.”

Trying to keep her stupidity and lack of social flirtation at bay, she replies short and sweet “Sounds great. See you then.”

Jake lingers for a moment hoping maybe something more would come out of all of this other than the obvious “thank you so much” which he recently receives from her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he concedes to the fact that maybe she just wasn’t into him and that’s why this casual friendship continues to grow with no hope of anything more. He didn’t want to come right out and ask her on a date if the normal flirting between two perspective lovers couldn’t get past the hello and goodbyes. He decides to just let things be for a bit. He was never one to wait for opportunity to come knocking but with Bella, nothing seems to come as easy as it should. 

He waves again and slowly makes his way down the stairs and back to his house. He hopes that with time things might get better and if time wasn’t on his side, then maybe her house would be. 

Once Bella could hear the door shut, she fell back onto the bed feeling like a complete and total ass. Here she was, single, somewhat attractive, obvious turned on by her god-like neighbor and what does she do NOTHING!

She pounds her fist against the bed repeatedly feeling more and more disgusted with her lack of social skills when it came to her interactions with Jake. It was obvious he likes her, there was no illusion to be had there and still, when his line was out and the lure was just waiting to be latched onto, does she still hold back and doubt her mental sanity and her ability to in fact have a normal relationship. There was no doubt about it, she was certifiable and help was needed ASAP.

After extinguishing her anger out on the bed for a bit, she rises up and as her feet take on the added weight of her body, she nearly trips on the book that once rested on her lap but fell when she realized she hit Jake with the box. After regaining her footing, she reaches down, picks it up, brushes off the few dust bunnies that fixed themselves to the cover and smiles. She had totally forgotten about her journal. 

In her younger years Bella and her parents fought almost daily. Bella being a lot like her mother, independent and short tempered, fought over control of her young adult life. Her parents were strict and although Bella had her own ideas of her future endeavors, her parents made it abundantly clear, they knew what was best and there was no disputing it. After one rather large fight over Bella being ten minutes late for curfew and showing signs of love bites on her neck, Bella decided that maybe she needed a new outlook and sought out the schools free counseling program as a means to better understand why she couldn’t get through to her parents when it came to making decisions about her own life.

After a years’ worth of weekly meetings with the school counselor, Bella felt she had a better grasp on her home life and at the advisement of her counselor, continued to maintain a journal. The journal was a means to jot down her conflicts and express her strong emotions in a time of need. She was advised rather than fight write and for the length of her school tenure even into college, her journal became her main source of comfort and understanding.

It was funny how something so important had become so trivial now, but it did get Bella thinking. If she applied the same principles as she learned in her youth maybe these obsessions, these sexual tendencies would be fewer and she could have some resemblance of a normal life. She felt confident in this new found resolution and decides she would start once the first attack came her way.

After heating and eating a TV dinner, she decides to shower and call it an early night. The shower was both relaxing and soothing and once in her pink jammies, she slips between the sheets and was asleep in no time. 

The nasty storm that brews outside her windows the following morning woke Bella from her peaceful sleep as the shutters slam against the siding of the house. She nearly leapt out of her skin at the loud bang but was instantly comforted that at the very least the roof wasn’t leaking and she wasn’t sleeping amongst a pile of rubble that would be her new home. She pools her energy, gets out of bed and heads downstairs to make coffee. 

Her eyes casually look up at the clock as she prepares her coffee and she notices it’s only seven am. Who the hell gets up at seven am when they don’t work? Apparently people with no life like you! Her obnoxious mind replies.   
Bella quickly closes her eyes and tries to focus. This wasn’t a big deal, so what she was up early. There were plenty of things she could do to get this money pit in order. After pouring a cup of coffee she decides maybe today would be a good day to get some laundry done. 

While sipping on her coffee she goes back upstairs, assembles and baskets her laundry and proceeds back down two flights of stairs to the basement to wash her cloths. As she stands in front of the washer and dryer she can’t help but wonder how she didn’t notice how antiqued the appliances where when they had the final walkthrough. Shaking her head, she dismisses her negative thoughts and decides not to dwell on the things she can’t change and lifts the cover to the old washer machine. Before she places her laundry in the machine, her mom’s voice pops into her head and says “Bella, run a load with detergent only before you use the washing machine for the first time. God only knows what might have been in there before you!”

Pouting and cussing under her breath, Bella walks over to the man-made cabinet off to the left of the machine in search of detergent. When she opens the cabinet she is angered further when she notices she bought fabric softener and not detergent. Was she destined to fail? Was this God’s way of punishing her? 

She pushes through the various items in the cabinet and is relieved when she finds an old box of powdered detergent in the far back. She’s never used powdered detergent before and although all the wording on the box was in Spanish thus being illegible, she figures it must work like normal detergent so she tilts the box over the washer and counts to thirty.

Once satisfied, she closes the cover and turns the machine one. The rattling of the pipes as the hot water flows through unnerves her for a bit but after a few moments, it settles and the machine seems to be functioning normally. As she turns to leave, a thought enters her mind and although everything within her screams to just leave well enough alone, she can’t help but be curious. 

When in college a roommate of hers reveals that when she is having a “dry spell” the washing machine on spin cycle often helps ease the strain. Against her better judgment Bella decides to wait until the machine hits the proper cycle to test out this practice, maybe if she can ease her sexual drive, maybe then the delusions might lesson. It was worth a try. 

She watches as the machine starts to shake and rattle, the spin cycle in full effect and teasing her with its intensity. The angel on her shoulder makes one last plea for her to just leave well enough alone but that devil that sexually driven devil gets the better of her and she hops onto of the machine and closes her eyes. Within moments the vibration and shaking cause her body instant stimulation as her mind throws out images of Jake coming down the stairs and standing in front of her as her arousal peaks. She moans loudly, her screams muffled slightly by the loud banging of the old clunker as it continues through its cycle. 

“Nothing like a good vibration” he says as he makes his way towards her, disrobing with each step until he is completely naked in front of her.

She opens her mouth to respond but her voice is lost as her eyes roll to the back of her head and her body leans against the back end of the machine. The pulse and vibration of the cycle continues to stimulate her, her panties soaking wet with her arousal while her folds ache to be released from this constant tease.

Her eyes are forced open when she feels Jake’s hand grip around her leg, pull up and rest it on top of his shoulder while the constant vibrations of the machine force her butt to slid down to the edge of the offering him complete access to her dripping core. “Double the pleasure, double the fun” he whispers as he moves her panties to the side and enters her fully with his swollen girth.

“Oh God Yes!” she screams, the double stimulation sending her mind into orbit and her body into a fit of heightened arousal as her hands grip at her hair and tug.

His rhythm is in sync with the machine, his hips rotating in circles while his tip massages her aching walls from within. She feels helpless to stop her impending climax as his thumb gently rubs at her tender bud while his member continues to stroke her with acute precision.

“Jake…oh…please…I…can’t” she pleas, her body so close to release but her need to be closer, feel more of him more urgent than ever.

Bella forces her eyes to open when she feels something hot and wet seep onto her stomach. Her mind becomes instantly distracted by the suds that now cover both she and Jake from the waist down. Unfortunately, her body doesn’t give her much of a choice but to succumb to his will as Jake continues to deliver his mastery onto her body. 

His pace increases, his body demanding hers deliver on command just like it always had in fantasies before. Bella glances up for only a moment and the sight of Jake clinging to her hips, his eyes shut tightly and his lower lip tucked under his teeth in pleasure is enough to send her over the edge. Her body instantly erupts into tremors; her hands grip his on her waist as her body spills its pleasure onto his thrusting member. He in turn returns the favor, their combination of warmth further fueling their mutual trembles at the magnitude of their adjoined climax. 

As her tremors slowly subside, she smiles as her ears hone in on his words however, what she hears is quick to dissolve her present satisfaction “Oh my God Bella!” He exclaims and just like water to a flame, her happiness is extinguished by her reality.

Her eyes gain focus and Jake is there looking completely horrified at what he sees before him. Bella scared and embarrassed looks down and notices the floor and her body from the waist down was covered in a mixture of suds and water. To make matters worse, the washing machine seemed to grow legs and hop from its current position almost to the center of the basement. Bella could only surmise it was either short circuited by the water or it pulled itself from the outlet but either way, she wasn’t sure how she was going to explain this mess.

“Are you ok?” he whispers as he helps her off the machine and onto her feet.

She doesn’t speak for fear of putting her foot further down her throat. How do you explain something like this? It would be easy if she were anywhere else other than on the top of the machine fantasizing about the man who came to save her working his way through her pipes and ultimately ushering her into a new arena of pleasure. 

“Yeah I guess I used too much detergent” she whispers still completely mortified and ashamed.

“Too much detergent is the least of your problems Bella. You could have been electrocuted. Are you sure you’re ok? I mean how did this happen?”

His question was logical but she didn’t have a good enough excuse. How do you explain to someone you like that they cause you to have these moments of sexual blackouts and that the cause for your current distress is them. It wasn’t his fault he was born sexy and visually stimulation and it wasn’t his fault you couldn’t control your urges. 

Bella didn’t know what to say so rather than admit to the truth, she merely shrugs her shoulders, turns around and makes her way upstairs in complete silence. It was clear that after today all hope of ever having Jake in real life was snuffed. Once again her uncontrollable sexual obsessions impeded on any hopes of a real relationship and to top it off, now Jake would surely think she was certifiably crazy. 

There was only one thing left to do. Once she reaches the top of the stairs, she grabs the yellow pages from the bookshelf and dials. She needs to get a hold of this obsession and fast. She was sure once she sought help, her life would once again be normal and hopefully with time maybe, just maybe she could revisit the potential of dating Jake. However until then, he will remain off limits and although it kills her to reject his kind gesture, it was for their mutual benefit. 

She could only hope he would understand without an explanation and grant her the time to get better. Time heals all wounds her mother used to say and she could only hope that included the one she was about to inflict on, her unsuspecting and kind neighbor.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N –so with great sadness I bring you the conclusion of my obsession. It was definitely a fun little short story to write and I hope you’ve enjoyed it.

Five Months Later…

Bella woke up to the chirping of the birds and the bright sunny rays of yet another warm, hot summer morning. It was one of many peaceful mornings she experienced over the last several months because it lacked a drip, leak, malfunction or epic mental disaster like she often had prior therapy. This was not to say therapy came easy because it hadn’t. It took her several tries before she gathered the courage to make the appointment and even when she did manage to stay on the line long enough, the secretary already knew her by name due to the caller id and made no attempts to diminish her embarrassment by commenting on how she finally decided to stop pranking and actually speak instead of sounding like just a heavy breather on the other end.

The secretary’s comment did little to ease her suffering however, when the fragrance of her obsession paraded her senses as he moved past her on his way to the door and images of how he claimed her on the washing machine just moments earlier flashed before her eyes, she pushed her pride aside and made the   
appointment.

When she arrived at the offices of Ms. Aussie two days later, she was still slightly skeptical. There were so many negative connotations about therapy so it was hard to deny that maybe this might not be the right avenue to travel. The only alternative to therapy however, was to give into the fantasy and hope it would make these day dreams go away but then she remembered he had to like her first so that was definitely a dead end as of yet.

Nevertheless, even when her mind gave her a thousand and one reasons to leave as she stood inside the doctor’s office, once Ms. Snot Nose greeted her she knew there was no turning back. She approached the desk, took the ten page form to fill out and waited until she was called.

Thankfully she got through the hundred and one questions about her mental stability, medical history and insurance information with ease and just as she put the pen down, Ms. Aussie greeted and invited her into the office. She followed her hand motions shyly, nervous and slightly scared at what she might find behind the door labeled therapy in session. However, she was pleasantly surprised to find that the doctor’s office was very warm and welcoming with not a couch or straight jacket in sight and the room was full of vivacious color and antique furnishings which made her feel right at home.

During her first session it was more of a free for all. The doctor expressed that she hated professional titles and wanted to go on a first name basis instead. Bella completely agreed with the request seeing as calling her Dr. so and so was more uncomfortable and made her feel more like a psych patient than just a sexual frustrated individual.

After the pleasantries were done, Bella told Donna about her life up until her visit and with time, slowly revealed the sexual afflictions she experienced since moving to suburbia. She couldn’t help the blush that filled her cheeks once the truth was revealed, her hands shielding her eyes from the grief of seeing Donna’s facial reaction to such embarrassment but luckily, once she got brave enough to peak behind her fingers, she was comforted to find that she didn’t express any signs of mockery at all.

Donna explained that it wasn’t uncommon for people to experience sexual fantasies and that most times people with undue stress such as Bella was experiencing, often found the fantasies a sort of release from the burdens of everyday life. She continued to explain various ways to combat these impromptu fantasies by going over in detail how to counterbalance them.

She listed the four ways to address the issue: Get to the core of the matter,   
accept your fantasy, search for a better realization and devitalize it. The list seemed easy enough at first but there was still just one out of the four Bella had the hardest time with, accepting the fantasy. She knew at her core she wanted to be with Jake so that realization was a given. When it came to a better realization, Donna expressed that maybe aside from wanting Jake sexually maybe it was the tension of the house that was causing her mind to deviate so possibly hiring someone else to do the home improvements might be the best course of action in that area.

Therefore aside from devitalizing the fantasy which came quite easy when she asked Jake to stay away for a bit, it was accepting the fantasy that became the problem. She felt if she accepted them she was somehow giving her brain permission to make a fool of her.

Donna tried her hardest to get Bella to explore her options but when it all came down to it, she had one of two options, either refocus her mind or give into the fantasy and just date Jake. Bella found refocusing the easiest and although she would love nothing more than to date Jake, a part of her feared she wasn’t good enough.

During her last therapy session, Bella opened up to Donna about her lack of self-esteem, depicting the events that led up to their first visit and the doubt she had about successfully engaging in a meaningful relationship with Jake. Donna attributed the fantasies to the combination of home ownership stress and Bella’s lack of self-confidence and so her homework was to focus on herself. Donna expressed to Bella if she felt accomplished in her personal life aside from Jake, she would be more inclined to engage him.

Bella hesitatingly agreed and refocused her energy on finding a job. She knew if she had something that stimulated her mind as much as Jake, he would be less of a fear and more of opportunity down the road.

She finally landed a job working for a general contractor of all things and after the first month, she was doing many of her own repairs in her broken down little shack. Life was returning to normal and aside from the occasional glance at Jake, the fantasies had become almost nonexistent.

After a long day at work and eating an unsatisfying TV dinner, Bella retired to bed extremely early. Due to the increased storms, work had become overwhelming and the last thing Bella wanted to do was think about anything other than rest.

She pulled her heavy body up the stairs and the minute her bare foot came down   
on the platform, an instant pain filled her. Her hands quickly clung to the side bannister, her balance completely off due to the pain and recovering steps she took thereafter. Tears welled in her eyes as she gazed down and noticed a screw driver rolling on the floor beneath her.

She stared at the tool questionably, unsure how and why it was there since Jake nor any other repairman had been in her house in several months so there was no reason a tool would just be lying around. After several minutes of debate, she decides that maybe tomorrow she will stop by Jake’s on her way into work and see if he was missing anything from his tool box. A quick two minute conversations should be easy enough.

She slowly enters her bedroom, places the screwdriver on the nightstand and slides into bed. The howling of the impeding storm screaming outside her window did little to deter her from her exhausted state. If there was one thing she was grateful for, it was her ability to sleep through just about anything. She slow reaches over to the table lamp and flicks it off.

As her eye lids draw heavy and sleep slowly overpowers her, a loud ringing penetrates her ears. Bella leaps from bed, slightly dazed and extremely confused. The chime comes again and although Bella was awake, her mind is still exhausted and her movements slower than usual as she descends down the stairs towards the door.

She approaches with caution unsure who might be stopping by seeing as she didn’t really have any friends and she wasn’t expecting anyone that evening. As she opens the door, a mixture of fear and joy fill her as she gazes upon a very wet Jake.

“I’m sorry to bother you Bella but it seems that I’ve lost power. I mean, I haven’t had it for a few days and the utility company promised me today but seeing as we have another storm on our hands, it doesn’t look to hopeful. I was hoping maybe I could use your facilities to clean up?”

Bella hesitates, the words of her therapist playing like a broken record in her head as the opportunity presents itself in front of her. Give in to the fantasy or move past it, give in to the fantasy or move past it. Her eyes remain focused on Jake’s. The longer she stares the weirder she was sure she looks but her mind was truly waging war over whether to let him in or not. It was a simple yes or no but really it was more of a choice between giving in or refusing.

After several minutes of just an all-out staring war she decides to let him in. She’s figures if he is quick to take what he needs and leave, she might be able to face this battle when she is good and ready. That signature smile pulls at his face at her hospitality and she is quick to look away and respond “The towels are in the closet to the left of the bathroom.”

“I really appreciate this Bella. Thank you” he replies as he places his hot wet hand on her shoulder, the heat of such a kind gesture causing her stomach to rumble and her nether regions to burst into instant flames of heated wetness.

“Fuck” she hisses under her breath, the tone so low it goes unnoticed by Jake thankfully as he continues past her and up the stairs.

When he is finally out of sight, she extinguishes the breath of air she had been holding while she waited for him to enter the bathroom. The familiar sensation of longing and need never diminished even with time apart and it would seem her body was starting to outwit her mind. Her hands became saturated with sweat, her core pooling with a need for release and her heart racing so fast one would think she just finished running the New York Marathon.

In an effort to dissolve such a reaction, she slowly paces at the foot of the stairs, unsure what to do or how to combat such stimulation. As her eyes scan the area around her, she notices a small note pad and pen she keeps beside the front door for quick reminders. She is quick to retrieve them, write a small note to Jake and then ascend up the stairs to leave it taped to the bathroom door.

Confident her words are sincere and not too obnoxious she takes one last check of her note and retires to her bedroom for some much needed sleep. She resumes her position in bed, forcing her eyes to remain closed and inwardly hoping her mind would settle and stop taunting her with images of one naked Jake in her bathroom. She starts to whisper words of encouragement to herself, the words doing letter to ease her internal suffering as her mind continues to torture her with naked images of Jake with only his tool belt on in the shower.

Her troubled mind eventually becomes weak with nothing to trigger an episode as Jake still remains in the bathroom and shows no signs of exiting any time soon. Eventually sleep falls upon her and she welcomes it, hoping by the time she wakes up he will be gone and she can resume her somewhat normal life as it were.

Just as she drifts off into deep sleep, her ears catch wind of her bedroom door   
creaking open and rather strong foots steps walking alongside her bed. Fear fills her as she remains unsure if she is dreaming this or if it is actually happening. Her eyes remain closed as she inwardly reminds herself that it isn’t possible that Jake would actually come into her room and stand beside her bed like a stalker.

The heat of his breath on her neck causes her stomach to form knots at the realization that this wasn’t a dream and he was actually hovering over her with his lips inches from her ear.

“Your note said if I needed anything I should help myself” he whispers, his words like a shot of liquid sex to her body as goose bumps rise on her arms and she squirms beneath the covers.

A soft whimper exits her lips and before she can even gather the strength to muster a response, the soft smooth skin of his naked body pull in behind her. “I want you Bella, in the worst way. Let me repair your troubled mind. Let me make all those fantasies come true for you.”

His whispers of lust and desire, a clear sign that she was in fact still asleep and this was one of her many hot fantasies doesn’t ease her mental strain in the least. Her mind was waging war with her body yet again, the decision of whether to give in or push away relentless in its pursuit of forcing her to face the one ailment she has tried hard not to since her first meeting with Dr. Aussie.

Unaffected by her lack of response, Jake’s hands come across her waist and slide between her legs, his body vibrating slightly at the shock that she is without panties underneath her night gown. Bella’s bottom lip seeps beneath her teeth while her eyes remain tightly shut. He was leaving her no option. The answer was clear and now all she had to do was let go but could she?

His fingers were relentless in their pursuit of her submission, his thumb rubbing softly over her tender bud as his forefinger seeped between her tight folds. Giving into her bodies need for more, Bella rolls onto her back, her mind lost in a sea of demands for release while her legs instinctually fall farther apart allowing him complete access to his desire for her.

The warmth of his smooth chest rubs gently against her side while his lips press softly against her neck, his tongue wet and skillful as it strokes the sensitive spots on her skin. There was no denying his need, his firmness pressing against her thigh as his lips venture down and with his spare hand he slowly unbuttons her night gown.

Her body and mind were finally in agreement; all three lost to his will and in complete submission of her desires to permanently claim him as her own. Her arms rise, her hands lacing around his firm back as his lips press softly against her aroused nipple. He hovers for only a moment, his tongue circling around its upright stance while his heated breath teases the sensitive center.

Her back arches slightly to his teasing, her hips lifting in unison with her back forcing his lips firmly against her breasts and his finger to move in deep within her.

“Oh please…God Jake please…” she pleas, her body overwhelmed with arousal and desperate for the warmth of his girth within her.

“I can see you’ve sprung a leak Bella.” he whispers into her breasts, the smile that befalls his face as he kisses down from her breasts to her stomach causing her to blush for only a moment.

She can’t fight her minds demands of their present state. She doesn’t want this to be just another fantasy, another day dream to end in complete embarrassment like all the others. “Jake, please…tell me this is real…that you’re real…” she moans, her hands sliding down and wrapping comfortable around his head as it sits between her legs.

Her answers comes in the most physical of forms, his lips pressing softly against hers, his hands rising behind his head and lacing between hers and then   
pulling them into the center as his tongue enters her fully.

“Oh God” she screams out, her body jolting up while his tongue moves with ease within her.

Her legs instinctually clench against his head, her hands fighting for release so she can grip at something, anything that will release the anxiousness she feels at that moment. As if he knew her body, his tongue slides from within her and rolls its way up and around her bud causing her to fall back in submission as her body spills in release. She begins to shake violently through her epic orgasm, her hands gripping his so firmly she was sure to leave bruising when all was said and done but not caring in the least as she enjoys the ride.

Without warning his body moves between her legs and the heat of his girth fills her deeply. Her breath hitches within her throat as her body conjoins and stretches to welcome him. He is quick to her aid, his hand resting between them on top of her bud, slowly stroking and stimulating her while he rocks.

“This is one leak I wouldn’t mind fixing on a daily basis” he whispers causing her eyes to spring open and gaze upon the pleasure and lust within his jet black orbs.

Filled with an array of emotions she reaches up and pulls his lips to hers in a heated passion, her moans of pleasure muffled by his tongues dance with hers within her mouth. He never skips a beat but rather increases his pace as her walls tighten around him, demanding his release along with hers. His deep chested moan causes his body to pulsate, the vibration stimulating her both inside and out and ushering her into another epic climax, her screams echoing into his mouth as she shakes in unison with him.

The tidal wave of emotions overpower her; the sweat beading down her face from the heat of her release, the swelling between her legs and the magnitude and power of this fantasy all being too good to be true all crashing down around her all at once. She isn’t sure how to deal with it. Should she open her eyes and brace for the worst or should she keep them closed and live out her night in this blissful fantasy?

The weight of his body falls heavily beside her and without opening her eyes she turns on her side and rests her head on his chest. She doesn’t want this fantasy to end and for tonight, if she kept her eyes closed it won’t.

His hand rests on her back, his finger running slowly up and down with admiration and love as her mind falls back to sleep with the rhythm of his racing heart. This was what she always wanted and at least for tonight, she could say she finally satisfied her obsession.

The buzzing of her alarm clock forces Bella from her blissful sleep as she rolls over and hits the snooze button. When her body returns to its nestled position, her eyes spring open as she realizes that Jake’s warm, naked chest is still beside her. Unsure of what to make of the situation, she peers up while still remaining on his chest and is welcomed by that blinding white smile shining down at her.

“Good morning sleepy head” he replies, his hands falling upon her head and stroking her hair in slow affectionate strokes.

Hesitantly she asks the one question she is unsure of asking, not wanting the truth but ultimately wanting it more than she is willing to admit. “This…this was real?”

“The last time I checked it was. I mean you do get very vocal and somewhat violent when you sleep but I’m still breathing so…”

Although his comment made her chuckle, she still had so many questions but was too fearful to ask them. She turns her gaze from his and returns to her restful state on his chest. She tries to recall anything that would cause him to be in her bed other than the actual fantasy but she was coming up dry with each outcome.

“If me being here…in your bed upsets you... I will go” he replies, the weight of his body shifting as if he were trying to get up without causing her head to move.

“No no, please…stay. I just don’t…”

Before she can finish her sentence he injects, “Well I saw your note and although I knew it was late, I wanted to thank you personally for your hospitality. When I went to open your door I heard you moaning my name and I thought somehow something had happened so I rushed in and found you fast asleep. I figured it was all a dream but when you said Jake, please. Well then I knew you wanted me to stay.”

Bella couldn’t help but smile. For once in her pathetic excuse for a life her fantasies actually produced a positive outcome. There was no embarrassment, plausible excuses or reasoning necessary. For once he had seen what was truly in her heart all along. “I do want you to stay. If you want to of course.”

“I’m here aren’t I? If you want…maybe we can start off small, like dinner or a movie. I mean, we have the sleeping together part down pat already so maybe the talking part will be easier now.”

Bella couldn’t keep from smiling. Her heart skipped with the promise of something new, something beyond financial frustration, sexual anguish and mental distress. Her heart continues to race because today would mark the end of her obsession and the beginning of her independence from grief and therapy. Today Bella Swan had the opportunity to finally live out her fantasies in real life and ultimately become the girlfriend of one Jacob Black.


End file.
